


A Third Choice

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, M/M, More characters, The Homestuck Epilogues, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of Meat or Candy, John takes Dave's hole on his couch.





	A Third Choice

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" 

Dave is frantically panting, desperately trying to hold himself off from cumming as his best friend pounds into his hole for the first time.

John drove his entire body into Dave as they laid on Dave's couch.

Dave grabbed onto John's back, gripping onto his shoulder blades while John thrusted into his hole.

Dave clawed his nails into John's back, John winced at the pain and then began to laugh.

"You're a naughty** bitch,** aren't you?" John slams himself into Dave's virgin hole.

"JO-JO--JOHN!" Dave groaned. "I'm you're bitch! I'm your fucking** BITCH!"**

Out of nowhere, there's a slurp.

Like someone is drinking up the final sip of a paper cup through a straw.

John turned his head.

He saw both Karkat and Jade eating chips as they watched the two of them go at it, like it was a boring show.

Jade seemed completely annoyed, Karkat watched with indifference.

John's heart sank.

"What are you doing!" Dave yelled at his new lover. "Don't fucking stop!"

John picks up the speed again, not wanting to disappoint his lover.

John just ignored the two onlookers as he worked to finish off his best friend.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" 


End file.
